Stories - Tales of Richard: Don't Boo-Hoo Now
Synopsis Tessa learns out that her favorite theme park will close down permanently, so, with the help of the rest of the gang, will she get it out of her mind? Cast *Tessa Saunders *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Samantha *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Corolla *Naomi *Adeline Plot (It's cloudy and windy in Los Angeles. Not the best day for several people. ...However, in a literal ghost town not far from Echo Creek, we see a familiar ghost surfing the Internet her computer.) *'Tessa:' ...Hmm, I'll check the news. (Tessa checks the news. She reads a few articles, before going onto another one. The latter, however, says that "Cupidstreet is closing its doors on April 20th.") *'Tessa:' WHAT?! No...that was my favorite theme park as a kid! I used to go to the kids area and go on one of my favorite childhood rides... *sigh* What am I supposed to do? (Tessa starts thinking pretty hard.) *'Tessa:' *to herself* Okay Tessa, you gotta think. No, I wouldn't prevent it from closing... *thinks harder* ...No, I wouldn't cry... *thinks even harder* ...No, I wouldn't...wait! I have an idea! I'll try not to think about it! (Tessa shuts off her computer and "walks" out of her bedroom and into the living room, where Adeline is waiting for Tessa.) *'Tessa:' Oh! ....Whoa, hey Adeline! *'Adeline:' Did I startle you? *'Tessa:' A bit, yes. *'Adeline:' Wait, you look kinda different today. What's going on? *'Tessa:' Oh, a favorite theme park of mine is closing its doors. *'Adeline:' Oof, that's kinda abysmal! *'Tessa:' Yeah. I know. *'Adeline:' Hey, I have an idea! Why not go to Richard's house? That way you can have some fun while trying not to think about like...well, you get the point. *'Tessa:' Okay. Good tip, pal. *'Adeline:' No problem. (Tessa is about to head off to Richard's house, but then Adeline interrupts her.) *'Adeline:' Wait, can I come too? *'Tessa:' Uh, why? *'Adeline:' Oh, I just wanted to have some fun as well! *'Tessa:' Hmm...okay! (The two head off. At Richard's house...) *'Richard:' Say...I'm bored. *'Kernely:' Aw, don't be such a bored man! We can always have fun! *'Samantha:' Yeah, and maybe could can play more on the Switch or somethin'. *'Richard:' *yawns* Maybe later. *'Kernely:' Okay... *'Torchy:' I have no idea what to do- (Someone knocks on the door, startling Torchy.) *'Torchy:' ''-RIGHT NOW!'' *'Richard:' *sigh* I'll get it. (Richard opens the door, and it's Tessa and Adeline.) *'Richard:' Hey, girls! What brings you here? *'Tessa:' Oh, after I was thinking about something too much, I decided to get it out of my head by coming along here and having fun! *'Richard:' Huh...what was that? *'Tessa:' Have you heard about Cupidstreet? *'Richard:' No. *'Tessa:' Well, that was my favorite childhood theme park. There were several good rides there. I'm upset that's it's closing, but I'll try my absolute hardest to not think about it. *'Blovy:' Yeah, that's a good thing to do first if you see something that breaks your heart. For example, when I heard that one of my favorite band members of Cloverjack was killed by zombies, I successfully attempted to not think about it. *'Adeline:' Blovy, that's pretty brutal if you ask me, to be honest. Also, ghosts are technically part of the undead, but most of them are friendly around here in Los Angeles, even though people can be scared of them. *'Tessa:' Yeah...and I hope that some green guy doesn't vacuum us. *'Adeline:' Me too. *'Richard:' Luigi, right? *'Tessa:' Yes, him. *'Richard:' Don't worry about that. But don't attack him if he attempts to. He might get more scared of you. *'Kernely:' Uh...a litte on-topic please? *'Adeline:' Whoops, silly me...Anyway, so that we're here now, what can we do first? We're getting bored now, and Tessa doesn't want to think about the thing more. *'Samantha:' Actually, we can play on Richard's Switch! *'Adeline:' Whoa, that is a great idea! *'Tessa:' Yeah, I agree! *'Richard:' Go for it. *'Tessa:' Thanks, Rick! (Samantha, Kernely, Tessa and Adeline begin playing on the Switch.) *'Torchy:' Say, what would happen if Tessa joined the Locked Room Gang? *'Richard:' That'll be great...but we'd probably have to prevent her from getting too close to Luigi, Toby Topaz and anyone else that has a fear of ghosts or else they'd run away screaming. Same thing with Adeline or any of the other ghosts out there that I'm friends with. *'Torchy:' But Tessa and Adeline are pretty nice, and heck, even cute! *'Richard:' Yeah, I know. *'Torchy:' Wait, if Toby got rid of his fear of ghosts, would he become friends with Tessa and Adeline? *'Richard:' Maybe. Who knows, he might even have a crush on either of them. *'Corolla:' This would be a bad couple in my opinion. *'Richard:' Why? *'Corolla:' I've got a feeling that Toby Topaz will be continue to be scared of ghosts for the rest of his life. *'Richard:' Don't worry, I'm sure he will get rid of that fear one day... (Meanwhile, with the girls...) *'Tessa:' I'm going to chat with the others now. You guys continue playing. *'Adeline:' Got it. (Tessa "walks" away from the couch as the other girls continue playing.) *'Tessa:' Hey, guys! *'Richard:' Hey Tessa! *'Tessa:' I decided to take a break from MK8DX and the like. So, what have you been up to lately? *'Richard:' Recently, several of my friends and I were fighting a group of teenagers who were Giovanni's minions. *'Tessa:' Huh...who are they? *'Richard:' Well, there's Drillbit, Morgan, Tyrone, Onyx, Edward and Cassandra. *'Tessa:' Okay then. *'Richard:' Hey, wait! I can help you get rid of the thing you've been thinking more. I can't remember its name, though. *'Tessa:' Cupidstreet. *'Richard:' Oh, yeah. Anyway, do you want me to help you? *'Tessa:' Definitely! *'Richard:' Okay, here we go; I have a show you really like. We can watch it together! *'Tessa:' Good idea! (The two head to Richard's bedroom, where Naomi also currently is.) *'Naomi:' Oh, hey guys! *'Richard:' Heya! We're gonna watch an episode of a show. *'Naomi:' Yay! *'Richard:' *pointing to himself and Tessa* Us. Not you. *'Naomi:' Oh... *'Tessa:' Yeah, we're sorry... But hey, you can still hang out with the others downstairs! *'Naomi:' Fine... (Naomi heads downstairs as Richard and Tessa begin watching a show.) *'Tessa:' Oh boy, this is going to be LIT! (Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is downstairs, hanging out.) *'Blovy:' *eating Squid-O's cereal* Hm, I wonder what Tessa's watching. *'Adeline:' Oh, she's watching one of her favorite shows. To be honest, I'm not as interested into it as her. *'Kernely:' Waitaminuteletmeguessletmeguessletmeguessletmeguessletmeguessletmeguess...!! ...Is it The Point? *'Adeline:' Yeah. *'Corolla:' Never heard about that one. *'Samantha:' *sees Naomi coming* Oh, hey Naomi! *'Naomi:' Hey, Samantha! (Pause.) *'Samantha:' Ssssooooo...what have you been doing lately? *'Naomi:' Not much. *'Torchy:' Oh, I met this cute girl when I was eating at Stop & Slurp. Her name was Marisol, and she looked a lot like *looks at Samantha* you! *'Samantha:' Wait, I think I met her before! *'Torchy:' Really! *'Samantha:' Kernely, did you introduce me to Marisol? *'Kernely:' Who are you talking about? *'Samantha:' I think I remember that you took me to her house to chat. *'Kernely:' Oh...now I remember. Yep, I did. *'Torchy:' I'd like to see her more! *'Kernely:' We can take you to her house sometime! *'Torchy:' Oh, hooray! *'Samantha:' Yeah, and maybe we can....wait... *looks down, worried* *'Torchy:' Huh? *'Samantha:' ...Is my other sister missing? *'Torchy:' Who? *'Samantha:' Uhh....oh no, I forgot her name! (Back in Richard's room...) *'Richard:' So are you enjoying this so far? *'Tessa:' Yep, I am! Sure, this episode will end and then we'll go back downstairs, but hey, at least I'm doing good now! *'Richard:' Me too. (Eventually, the episode ends and the two go back downstairs.) *'Blovy:' You're back! *'Tessa:' Yep. *'Corolla:' I wonder how Veronica's doing... *'Torchy:' Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine. *'Richard:' Tessa's doing a lot better not thinking about the thing, so we should try to help her even more. *'Pealy:' Great idea, yeah! *'Richard:' *to Tessa* How about you and *points at Kernely, Samantha and Adeline* the other girls can go back and play more games? *'Tessa:' Yeah! *'Kernely:' Actually, nah. Sam and I are gonna take a break for now. *'Richard:' Okay, I don't mind! (Tessa and Adeline go back to playing games.) *'Samantha:' So Rick, what can we do as *points at Tessa and Adeline* the girls over there play the Switch? *'Richard:' *shrugs* Trivia *This episode is the first story that sees Tessa as the main character. *This episode was originally going to focus on Kernely, but that was pushed to another episode. *This story takes place before Vanishing Mysteries. Category:Stories Category:Tales of Richard Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories